1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a table that also articulates to provide various sitting and/or reclining positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different tables are used in the massage and physical therapy services industry as well as in other medical services industry. Generally, such tables are provided with a cushioned surface for comfortably supporting the client or patient. One example table used in the massage and physical therapy services industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,965 to J. Riach which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. This reference discloses an improved collapsible folding massage table with four folding leg assemblies having improved folding and stabilizing features. The collapsible foldable table disclosed also includes integral hinges that hingedly attaches two table top sections and also include provisions for attaching members of the folding leg braces. U.S. Pat. No. D334,982 also assigned to the assignees of the present application discloses an ornamental design for a contoured top for a medical examination table.
Many services provided by therapists and other professionals are rendered with the client/patient in the seated position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,078 to L. Riach and assigned to the assignees of the present invention discloses a unitary, portable, foldable and adjustable therapy chair that is adjustable from a collapsed position to a plurality of erect positions. Such an adjustable chair allows the position of the client/patient to be adjusted. Another examples include dentist's chair which are typically in the reclined configuration so that the dentist rendering dental services can gain easy access to the patient's teeth while sitting down.
With many clients/patients, especially the elderly and the handicapped, laying down on a table can be difficult due to their physical limitations. In addition, getting in and out of a chair can also be difficult. These difficulties are compounded if the client/patient needs to be in both positions (laying down and sitting) during the course of receiving their services or treatment. Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for an articulating table that can be configured for use as a chair. There further exists an unfulfilled need for such an articulating table that facilitates ingress and egress.